


Subtle

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Myriad [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, background hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Are all you Uchihas like cats?” Tobirama said, a displeased note in his tone as the sudden appearance of Izuna who had pounced on him all like a cat paired with the indifference of resting on his chest as if he hadn’t just sent a few scrolls flying around a dim, dusty room.





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is for my friend who's having to adjust back to being in school again which is always hard. She's the one that dragged me into TobiIzu years back and is responsible for dragging me back into Naruto hell so here we go again. 
> 
> This was also very loosely inspired based on [this](http://wi-fu.tumblr.com/post/166374070302/let-him-work) artwork. More of a stepping stone for the idea than anything but I thought I'd link all the same.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy?

“Are all you Uchihas like cats?” Tobirama said, a displeased note in his tone at the sudden appearance of Izuna who had pounced on him all like a cat paired with the indifference of resting on his chest as if he hadn’t just sent a few scrolls flying around a dim, dusty room.

In hindsight, this had been his own fault. Tobirama should have known better than to drop his sensor abilities so he could better focus on retaining the information held on the scrolls. Whilst Hashirama hadn’t exactly gotten the most glamorous parts behind the foundation of their village, his contributions were at least known. Whereas Tobirama had been more regulated to the technical sides of village building which meant a lot of time spent in rooms stacked with scrolls and books that mocked him with how they just seemed to multiplied each time he looked.

“You weren’t dealing with anything that important.” Izuna shrugged, the movement minimized by his face resting on his arms that he had splayed across Tobirama’s chest to keep himself comfortable. “When the last time you even saw the sun?” Izuna’s red eyes bore into his own, there was a time not too long ago that Tobirama would had immediately shut his own eyes or think of a counter to the deadly Sharingan.

But now, he just thought nothing much more of it. He sighed, relenting the truth knowing otherwise it wouldn’t give him anywhere. “I don’t know, two or three days ago, my brother isn’t helping much.”

“He’s probably too busy making heart eyes at Madara. It’s-“

“Disgusting.” They said in unison.

“The art of subtlety is lost amongst them.” Izuna rolled his eyes.

Tobirama arched an eyebrow. “Says the man lying on top of me.”

“You could have easily moved me.” Izuna countered without missing a beat. “You’re just as responsible for this position as I am.”

Tobirama tried to get a word in edgewise but Izuna continued to cut him off. “Besides, I’m the one who made sure to pinpoint Hashirama and Madara’s position before seeing you. Don’t need to be a sensor to keep track of those two. I even ran into Toka who acquired about your health, you really shouldn’t have gotten drunk that last time. You’re exactly like Hashirama.”

“No one said you had to come pick me up.” Tobirama flushed slightly from the memory more out of embarrassment than anything, he really didn’t like people knowing he turned into the same exact drunk as Hashirama. It ruined his reputation of being pragmatic and reasonable when he turned into an airy and jaunty fool after too many drinks. He decided, perhaps immaturely to throw another barb at Izuna for bringing it up. “That didn’t seem very subtle to me.”

Izuna narrowed his eyes, digging in what nails he had slightly into Tobirama’s chest in return. “I didn’t want you blabbering to Toka about me. You looked like you were five seconds away from saying you weren’t the only Senju interested in an Uchiha. Which was a surprise because hey, I thought you weren’t a dumbass.”

“I’m not usually a dumbass.” Tobirama sighed, knowing this was his fault for baiting Izuna into a stormy mood. That had been a mistake but a sleep deprived one at least. Usually, he was much better at dealing with Izuna than engaging him in a battle of passive aggressiveness. “I’m not ungrateful, I would have felt like dying of shame if people found out because I drank too much.”

Izuna pulled back his nails, returning them to their former neutral position. “To be fair, Toka isn’t a blabbermouth, she’s just very loyal to Hashirama. She would have told him, and then he wouldn’t have been able to keep a secret. I’m not dealing with Madara finding out.”

“He’ll probably try to kill me.”

“If I don’t kill you first if you’re responsible for another almost slip up like that.” Izuna reminded, with a very real threat behind those words. “We agreed that this happens only under wraps.”

“It’s for the best.” Tobirama agreed.

“Yes, it is.” Izuna nodded, pulling back from laying on Tobirama to seat himself in the other man’s lap. “Now turn on your sensing so we won’t be unduly interrupted, unless you’re not skilled enough to keep it up while you’re distracted.”

Tobirama wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk off of Izuna’s face. Switching his chakra to sensory mode before rising up to claim Izuna’s lips with a biting kiss.  


End file.
